


Million Bells

by AbstractDarling



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Harry is about 7?, Larry As Kids, Louis is about 7 or 8, M/M, Million Bells are flowers btw, larry is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractDarling/pseuds/AbstractDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry as kids.<br/>Harry likes flower crowns and Louis thinks Harry is pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Million Bells

Harry enjoyed making flower crowns. He liked the the way the flowers looked on his soft, curly hair. His sister taught him how to make them during a different trip to the park awhile back. 

With a handful of pinkish magenta and bright orange flowers in hand, he walks back to the slide. Too busy laying his flowers down on the end or the bright yellow plastic, he misses the boy preparing to go down head first. Too late ,though.

"Hey! Watch out!" Harry jumps at the voice coming from the figure sliding down quickly. He's able to jump back fast and avoid getting hurt by the boy approaching fast. His flowers didn't have the same luxury. This made the curly boy cry. 

Louis watched the other boy's face turn from surprised to devastated. Tears were rolling down from his green eyes and Louis didn't know what to do but watch him sob. 

Unable to control himself, Harry let the tears roll. His flowers were ruined. His pity party had been cut short by the blue eyed boy's voice.

"M'sorry I ruined your flowers." Harry's cries are reduced to sniffles   
by the boy with blue eyes.

"It's okay, I guess. You didn't mean it." He brushed it off as if it meant nothing but was obviously still upset. His tears giving it away.

"Where did you get them?" Louis asked, hoping he could get the sad, pretty boy to smile again. 

"A patch off the path to get here."

"Then let's go get some more!" Before Harry could respond, Louis took him by the hand and began walking swiftly to the patch of flowers the other boy had spoken of.

"I'm Louis, in case you wanted to know. Louis Tomlinson!" He called back to the stumbling boy attached to his hand behind him.

"Oh uh I'm Harry. Styles. Harry Styles. Whoaa"

"Okay, Harry. Here we are. The flower patch!" Louis said almost excitedly to Harry. Million bells of all colors sat around them waiting to be picked. Rather than just orange and pink, this time Harry had ran straight for the purple and yellow.

"Thank you, Lewis." Harry smiled and said sincerely. 

"Nooo no no no no no. Its Louis not Lewis." He emphasized the ee in Louis for the other boy. 

"Oh sorry, Louis. Do you want a flower crown?" Louis had been a bit confused now. He didn't know why Harry had these flowers in the first place, he just knew the boy really liked them and looked absolutely pitiful when Louis landed on them. A crown? He had watched his younger sister make them but he thought they were a girl thing. Harry is prettier than any girl he's ever met though so it must be a pretty thing. 

"Sure, Harold." He smiled and helped Harry pick a new batch of flowers. This time, enough for two heads rather than one. 

"Great so what colors do you wa-" Before Harry can get his question out, Louis sneezes, covering his face with an elbow just in time.   
"Oh! God bless you, Lou!"

"Lou?" Louis questioned the new nickname uttered from Harry's lips. 

"Um yeah Lou. It's like Louis but shorter." Louis laughs at the boy's silly response. 

"Alright. Thanks for blessing me." He giggles out and reaches for yellow and orange flowers. Only to sneeze an even bigger sneeze than before. 

"Oh no Lou, do you have a cold?" Harry asks worriedly. 

"No. I don't think so. Its warm outside. That's imposs-" And another great sneeze.

"You wanna come to my house and have soup so you can get well?" Harry asks partly because he doesn't want Louis suck but also because he wants to hang out even more with his new friend. 

"Harry, I don't know if my mum will let me come over."

"But I'll make tea!" Harry tries again to get Louis to come. 

"Okay I'll ask." How did Harry know his weakness? 

The two boys rush to their mothers on the bench. The two had began talking when they first got there, neither noticing the two had run from the playground and back. 

"Hey Boo. Who is this?" One asks, presumably Louis' mom.   
"This is my friend Harry."  
She turns from her son to the curly headed boy beside him."Hello Harry."  
"Hi Mrs. Louis's mum." She laughs, tickled pink by the title. Harry looks to the woman next to her, his own mother.  
"Mum, can Louis come over to get well. I'm afraid he has a cold." He put on his best puppy eyes to try to persuade this mother, Anne.   
"Why do you think that, Harry?" Louis' mom asks him. She would know if her own son was sick.   
"We were picking flowers for flower crowns and he kept sneezing and whenever I sneeze, it's 'coz I have a cold." He explains sweetly. Jay instantly knows it's Louis' allergies flaring up. She looks at Anne and it appears they're both in the same page. The two decide to play along rather than explain to the two boys.   
"Well if his mum approves, they can both come over." Anne tells him. Jay immediately jumps in.   
"As long as he stays inside so the germs out here can't get to him anymore. And you have to make sure he gets better." Jay tells him playfully, the smile easily heard in her voice.   
"Of course, Mrs. Louis' mom!" Harry nearly shouts in excitement.   
"Yay! I can go to your house!"

Both boys get into Harry's mom's car after Louis' mother places his booster seat in the back. Also after the two women insist the boys leave their flowers at the park. They might have cold germs on them. 

With Jay in tow behind then, the lot drives to the Styles' residence. During the ride, Harry goes on and on about random things. From his sister, Gemma to his love for singing songs. Louis doesn't hold back either. He tells Harry all about his little sisters and how he likes his tea, vital information if he's going to get over his "cold."

They pull into the driveway and before Anne can even take the keys out of the ignition, Harry's got Louis and himself unbuckled and halfway out the car. The child locks are on the door, though. 

Jay pulls up the driveway seconds after Anne and opens the door for the boys. Anne and she laughing at them as they run to the door with much enthusiasm. 

"Harry, let me open the door first. Y'won't be able to play much out here on the stairs." Anne pulls out her keys and lightly pushes past so she can open the door. 

Just as fast as the door opened, Louis and Harry were inside and up the stairs. Harry leading Louis to his room, eager to show his friend all of his toys and such. They talk for a bit about the trucks and bills sprawled across the floor. Harry sat down on his bed and as he ran his fingers through the fuzzy, red blanket, he remembered originally why he wanted Louis over. 

"Let's go downstairs and watch movie. Mum can fix you tea so you can get better." Harry says and they descend the stairs, a bit slower than they came up. In the living room, Harry makes Louis sit on the sofa and quickly covers him up with a maroon blanket. 

"You've gotta get warm to make the cold leave." Harry told him, proud of himself and his logic. A second layer, he ran off to the kitchen to ask Anne to fix tea. She's already made two cups, Jay helping her so Louis' tea is just right. Harry carries them both into the living room and puts one on the table in front of Louis. 

"Louis, what movie do you wanna watch?" He asks on his way to the rack next to the telly. There's a giant selection of Disney movies. 

"Cinderella!" Louis nearly shouts, seeing as it's one of his favorites. Harry puts the movie in and they both curl up on the sofa watching Cinderella. 

"Louis, thanks for sliding on my million bells."

"No problem, Harry."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, million bells are a type of flower. 
> 
> Well this is my first story, so that's a thing. 
> 
> I'll definitely take constructive criticism just don't be too rude about it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and what not. It means a lot.
> 
> If you wanna request something, feel free.   
>  -Morgan/@homobabies


End file.
